The two of us together
by Rainbow Passion
Summary: "Seekers!" Melanie said, suddenly. We had just pulled up by a motel. I was about to wake Wanda up when Jared told me not to. A seeker came up to the window and Jared opened it. He had his sunglasses on. "Hello sir. What is the problem?" Jared said in a polite way. The seeker smiled. "We just patrol as usual. Looking for human activity you know."
1. Chapter 1

**This is a FanFiction about Wanda and Ian from The Host. Hope you like it! :) I do not own anything related to The Host. I do not write and speak English, so there might be some grammar and spelling faults. Enjoy! And reviews are appreciated :)**

"What are you doing here on your own?" She looked at me. "Hi Ian. It's good to see you. I couldn't sleep." she said with the beautiful smile on her face. I smiled back. "Are you tired now then?" I asked. She nodded and leaned against my chest when I wrapped my arms around her. I had her close to me all the way back to our cave room. I lied down and winked at her. "Come here," I whispered. She smiled insecure and looked at the bed Jeb had placed on the other side of my room. "Ok. You just lay down. I have to talk to Jeb." She kissed my cheek and sat on my bed.

"Jeb!" I barked. He looked at me with a confused face. "Yes Ian?" he said. I dragged the gun out of his hand. "What is your problem?" He was confused. "You have to be more clear Ian." he said. I looked at him. "Why is there a bed for Wanda in my room?" I asked and after asking I realised how wrong that sounded. "Didn't you want her to sleep in your room?" I nodded. "I did, but I want her to sleep next to me. In my bed. Not across the room." Jeb smiled. "So let her," he said. I sighted. "It's not that easy. She don't think she can. Because of the other bed. And she wouldn't listen to me, so can't you talk to her?" I begged ham. He smiled. "Shure, but you are a man Ian. Not a boy. You need to have this conversations with your girl on your own. I can talk to her now, but only because I placed the bed in the room." he said. I smiled and nodded. "Of course. Thank you Jeb."

I walked around in the caves for a while when Jeb talked to Wanda. What if she got disgusted when Jeb told her to sleep in my bed? What if she walked away? "Ian? What are you doing here?" A voice quite similar to mine asked. "Hi Kyle. Jeb is talking to Wanda so I went for a walk." Kyle laughed. "Trouble in paradise already?" I smiled. "Not really. What about you and Sunny?" I asked. He smiled. "She is amazing. Who would have thought the O'shea brothers would fall in love with the enemy?" He said. I laughed. "Yeah, not Howe!" I said. Kyle laughed too. "Wanda wants to see you Ian. And Kyle, you, Sunny, Wanda, Ian, Jared and Melanie are taking off tomorrow. We need more food and other supply," he said. Kyle nodded. "Are you sure Sunny is ready to lie to her own people?" I asked. Kyle shrugged his shoulders. "I'll talk to her. But she won't leave my side, so I guess she is," Kyle said. Jeb nodded and walked away. "See you later brother," I said. Kyle smiled and walked away.

"Hi Ian," Wanda said when I came into the room. "Hi, so... Jeb talked to you?" She nodded. "And?" She looked at me and kissed my fingers. "You could have asked. I just had the most imberresing talk with Jeb. Ever! Just so that I should know what you want. I don't have anything against sleeping next too you Ian. So just talk too med, okay?" I nodded and kissed her gently. "You seemed so insecure," I whispered. She kissed me and hugged me so hard that I fell over on the bed. I could feel her warm and soft body against mine. I got warm in the entire body. Some places especially.

She kissed my neck and pulled my t-shirt off. "Wanda," I said. She looked at me and her eyes got filled with tears. "I'm so sorry," she said and blushed. I smiled at her. "You have nothing to apologise! I want you Wanda. So bad, but I don't want to take advantage of you," I said. She smiled. "You wouldn't," she whispered. I kissed her. "Okay, but I don't have the right equipment you know." Wanda looked at me. "What?" I sighted. "If I slept with you, and we didn't use precaution you know..." She kept looking at me. "What are you talking about?" She asked. I grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes. "You or your body at least, could get pregnant. And I really don't want to raise a baby in this world." Something in Wanda's eyes told me she was thinking back at something else. "Oh..." she mumbled. I smiled. After a while we both fell asleep.

The next morning, I was helping Jared and Kyle, loading the truck. Wanda, Melanie and Sunny were packing some bags with clean clothes. We used one car. And when we got to the trailer, Kyle and Sunny was driving that. Jared drove quick out in the desert. "I feel much safer at home," Sunny whispered. Kyle wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "I too baby. Me too. But you are going to be great!" She looked up in his eyes and I could see her whole body relax. She trusted him. Wanda gasped and leaned on my shoulder. Jared hard her and looked at her in the mirror. Remember not too sleep to hard Wanda," he said. She nodded. "I know," she said as I said, "Give her a break." Melanie laughed. "Let her sleep. She didn't get much sleep last night. I could hear her walking around half the night." I kissed her front head. "Just sleep. I'll wake you up if we need you," I said. "I love you..." she whispered before closing her eyes.

"Seekers!" Melanie said, suddenly. We had just pulled up by a motel. I was about to wake Wanda up when Jared told me not to. A seeker came up to the window and Jared opened it. He had his sunglasses on. "Hello sir. What is the problem?" Jared said in a polite way. The seeker smiled. "We just patrol as usual. Looking for human activity you know. Would you mind stepping out of the car?" Jared nodded. "Actually, yes. I would. My two brothers and their girlfriends are really tiered and we just want to sleep. I don't want to wake them up by opening the door," he said. The seeker looked at me and Kyle. Sunny leaned her head on Kyle's shoulder and was really good at pretending to sleep. "Ian? What's going on?" Wanda whispered suddenly and opened her eyes. The seeker didn't hear what she called me. The light from the seekers car reflected in her eyes and she looked down. "That light hurts," she mumbled. I could see the seeker give the other a sign and the car light stopped shining. "Ian? Wake up Blade, would you? He has to wake up Sunny. No one else can deal with her tired temper," Jared said. I laughed a little bit, and woke Kyle up. Jared had used Kyle's cover name Blade when he talked out loud. He gasped and looked at me behind the sunglasses. "Wake her up," I said. He kissed Sunny's head and smiled when she opened her eyes. They shined so bright silver. "Can you show me what you have in the trunk?" The seeker asked. Jared nodded and the seeker walked behind the car. We had two bags in there. They were filled with food from a shop Sunny and Wanda had visited earlier. "Everything seems okay. Have a good night," the seeker said and smiled. "You too sir," Jared said.

"That was scary," Jared said when we sat in the motel room. "I seriously doubted that we would get out of it alive," Kyle said. "What would we do without Wanda and Sunny?" I mumbled. Jared laughed. "Hopefully we never find out." "That's good to hear," Wanda said as she appeared behind me and kissed my neck. I smiled and turned around so that I could kiss her. "You and Sunny drive the trailer tomorrow?" Jared asked Kyle. He nodded and looked at the couch. Sunny looked so peaceful and Kyle smiled. His smile was real and that reminded me of him before we had to run. "What has happened to you Kyle?" I heard my self-asking. He laughed and looked at me. "What do you mean?" I smiled. "You are so different. We can talk to you. Wanda could probably hug you if she wanted. I haven't had a real fight with you in ages!" I said. Jared laughed and I could hear Melanie laugh too. "Is that a bad thing O'Shea?" Wanda whispered in my ear. I smiled. "No, I'm just curious." Kyle lifted Sunny's head and placed it on his lap. "She happened. I know it sounds weird, but I love her. Even if she is the enemy, I love her like a man love a woman." Wanda smiled. "Of course you do. You are a man, and she is a woman," she said. Mel laughed. "Is it even worth it?" She asked me. "Trying to explain that to her? No, it's not," I said. Wanda looked at me. "Explain me what?" I just shake my head and she stopped talking.

I woke up early the next morning and gasped. Jared and Mel where sleeping in a bed near the window. I turner my head and saw Wanda's hair. She was a sleep. It hit me that she was lying with her back against me. I touched her shoulder and she looked at me. "Come here," I whispered and dragged her against my chest. She turned around and rested her head on my shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered. I kissed her and smiled. I love her more than words can tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter two. Hope you like it! ****Reviews are wanted and appreciated **** I do not own anything related to The Host. I do not write and speak English, so there might be some grammar and spelling faults. **

"We need to talk," Jared whispered. I looked at him. My voice was really strange as I replayed. "Why? It's 2 pm!" He rolled his eyes and dragged my blanket off. I covered my boxer and looked at him. "Are you serious?" He laughed. "Afraid your girl will see your underwear? Come one O'shea, I need to show you something." I followed him out after pulling on my pants and my t-shirt.

"What are we doing out here?" I asked after following him out of the door. He walked down and knocked on a door. No one answered. "What are you doing? Do you want to get caught?" I asked and pulled his arm. He looked at me and knocked again. The door opened and a guy Jared age looked at us. "What?" he asked. His eyes were covered by sunglasses. Jared pushed him into the wall and dragged his sunglasses of. "You are human," he said. The guy raised his eyebrow. "Yes and your problem are? You can kill me. I'll rather die, then become one of you," he said. Jared used a flashlight to light in his own eyes. "Can we come in?" he asked. The man nodded and closed the door behind us.

"Where do you hide?" I asked. We were sitting around a table. The man, his name was Jack. "Everywhere, basically. I haven't found a place one hundred present safe. You?" he said. I looked at Jared and he nodded. "In the desert. We are over thirty people," I said. He looked surprised. "Cool!" I smiled. "Yeah. Are you alone?" He shook his head. "I have a sister. She is fifteen. Sleeping in there," he said and pointed at a door. "Excuse us for a moment," I said and winked at Jared. He followed me out in the hall. "Would Jeb kill us if we invited them with us?" I asked. Jared smiled. "Probably, but let's invite them. Jamie needs some experience with girls," he said. I laughed. "That's for sure!"

"Would you like to join us? We can help you. And your sister would get a friend her age," Jared said. Jack smiled. "Of course we would!" A door opened and a girl with beautiful green eyes and long blond hair stepped out and into the room. "Hi Darcy," Jack said and walked over to her. She looked at us and then she looked up at her brother. "Who are they?" She sounded so scared. "Relax. They are human, just like us. And they have a safe place to hide. And we get to go there with them." She leaned on her brother and smiled. "So, no more hiding in bushes and old abounded places?" she asked. He smiled and kissed her front head. "No. No more hiding."

The night came, and Kyle decided that he would be in the desert by dawn. He didn't want to drive a loaded truck full of stolen supply in daylight. Witch I could understand, and respect. He didn't want to die, and he didn't want Sunny to lie more than necessary. "Okay. Jack and Darcy, drive with Ian and Wanda. Jack, you let Ian drive your car. He knows the way, and the speed limit. No offence," Jared said and smiled. "None taken." Darcy looked at Wanda and smiled. "I guess we have to talk on the road. I seriously don't want to listen to them all the way," she said and pointed at her brother and me. Wanda laughed. "Me neither. We will find something to talk about." I packed a bag with mine and Wanda's clothes and carried it out in the car. Not long after, we where sitting in the car.

"So, this place… What is it?" Jack asked. I smiled and looked at him in the mirror. "It's an old volcano. Melanie's uncle found it many years ago." Wanda said. Darcy looked at her. "Is there any young people there?" I laughed. "It's a guy you can call young. He is fifteen." She looked at me in the mirror. "What's his name?" she asked. I looked at the road and smiled. "Jamie," I answered. Wanda held my hand and watched the road as well.

We parked the cars in their hiding spots and picked up one box each. "Jeb!" I heard Jared say when we came in to the big cave. Jeb showed his face and smiled. "Welcome back!" he said. Three seconds later, his face turned pale and he loaded his gun. "Who are they?" he barked. Darcy looked really scared. "They are human," I said. He relaxed and smiled. "Okay. And you decided to save them?" Mel nodded. "Yes, we did. And Jamie will get a person his age! Jamie!" she screamed. The boy walked out of the crowd. He was taller than Jeb now. And he liked to brag about it. I looked at him and then I looked at Darcy, who smiled. I could see her blushing. And Jamie did to. I shared a _look_ with Jared.

Later that night I lied down on my pillow and closed my eyes for a while. I was so tiered. I always got tiered after a raid because I was up half the night worrying about the next day. My head hurt so bad. Someone came into the room and sat on the bed beside me. "What is wrong? Everybody is out there eating something good. Like chees doodles and stuff," Wanda whispered. I opened my eyes slowly. "I'm sorry Wanda. You can go without me," I said. She kissed my cheek. "What is wrong Ian?" she asked again. I just shook my head. "I have a horrible headache." She leaned on my shoulder. "Take something for it then," she whispered. I laughed. "Your people threw away every painkiller when they invaded this place," I said. She sighed. "Then you need to sleep, or have something to drink. Your choice, but I would do both," she said and kissed me. "Then I'll do that. Just make sure you bring some snacks back here," I said and kissed her again. She laughed and walked against the door. "I will."

When I woke up again, it was night… Again. And Wanda was asleep. I kissed her head before I walked out. Behind every door there was someone asleep. I didn't expect to meet anyone on my way to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of juice and a cookie. It had chocolate taste, but looked like an orange. It was orange chocolate. Suddenly, I heard a sound. Kind of like someone was crying. I stood up and walked towards the sound.

I got a big shock when I saw who was crying. Darcy was sitting in a dark corner, with her head leaned in her hands. "Darcy?" I whispered. The girl turned around and looked at me. "Hi Ian," she smiled. I sat down beside her. "What is wrong?" She dried her tears. "I don't know. Are we ever going to get our life back?" she asked. I sighed. "I don't think so Darcy. Not everybody come back when the sole leaves the body. If every soul left, there would be no one left to keep the bodies alive." It was horrible but true. Darcy started crying again and I felt hopeless. I had no idea how to talk to and fifteen years old girl. "Darcy? What happened?!" We could hear Jamie before we could see him. He came running and sat down as well. "She is pretty upset. Maybe you can convert her. I need to get back to Wanda before she wakes up," I said. Jamie sat down beside her. "It's okay. Just go, I'll take care of her," he said. I smiled when he put an arm around her.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter three. I do not own anything related to The Host, and any spelling and grammar faults are my own. Hope you enjoy! And reviews make me smile and they keep me motivated! **

After leaving Jamie with Darcy, I walk over to my room. Wanda was awake. Sitting there and talking with Melanie. I smiled and kissed Wanda's lips softly. "Where is Jared?" I asked. Melanie pointed at the door. "In the kitchen. Talking to Jeb, Jack and Kyle." I smiled. "Thanks," I said before walking out.

"I don't know where she is! She was in our room yesterday," I heard Jack say. I walked into the kitchen and saw them sitting around a table. Jack was worried. "I know where she is," I said. Jack and Jared looked at me at the same time. "Where is she then?" Jeb said. I turned around and started walking. "I'll show you." They followed me. I pulled a pink blanket aside and showed them the room inside. Jamie slept with Darcy by his side. He still had his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest. Jared touched his shoulder and he opened his eyes slowly. "Jared… what's up?" he whispered. Jared pointed at the hallway and started walking. Everybody followed him.

"I need to talk to you," Jared said. Jamie raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Jared sighed. "Because I need to... Are you serious about Darcy?" He asked. Jamie laughed. "Okay. I know what way this is going. We are just friend okay?" he said. "I just need to be sure. Melanie wants me to tell you some stuff…" Jamie started walking away. "I don't want to have that conversation with you Jared. I'm fifteen!" he said. Jared grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Don't walk away from me when I talk to you!" he said. He was angry. I felt dumb standing here and listen to them. Jamie turned around, slowly. His face was red and he was really angry. "I don't need you to talk to me Jared. I am not going to sleep with here so you don't have to worry about that. I have known her for a day and you are jumping to conclusions the second I have my arms around here! You are sleeping with Mel, Ian is sleeping with Wanda and Kyle is sleeping with Sunny that does not mean I am sleeping with Darcy. If I get in a serious relationship with her, you can talk to me," He said before he walked away. Jared looked after him. He was moaping. "The kid is a young man Jared," Jeb said, petting his shoulder. Jared sighed as he nodded. "I think I need to deal with that later. I don't want to make him even more upset," Jared said before leaving.

I was thinking about what Jamie said. About me sleeping with Wanda… The truth was that it was not true. I slept in the same bed as her, but I was not _sleeping_ with her. It almost happened once, but I stopped it. Why the hell did I stop it? Ah… that's right. Birth control was the last thing this place had. A child in this world would be tragic. I also knew that Kyle didn't sleep with Sunny. She was still a little overwhelmed by it all. And I know Kyle. He would never use her that way. What if one of them got pregnant? Jeb would kill us. Or Doc. Or maybe both. I know we can't control if it happens or not. That's why I don't want to do that with her yet. Maybe I could take her out alone some time. There is no way I am doing it in the caves. That's just awkward.

I heard a noise over my head. It was a helicopter. I did not move at all until the sound was gone. Wanda came around the corner and hugged me. "I hate those helicopters!" she said. I kissed her forehead. "I know. I know…" I whispered and hugged her tighter. I let her go and sat down on the floor, leaning my back against the wall. She sat down beside me. "How long have you been here?" she asked. I looked at her and smiled. "Before you and Melanie came?" She nodded. I frowned. "I don't know. Every day down here was the same until you showed up," I said. She giggled. "I make you remember days?" she asked. I loved the blush in her cheeks. "Yes you do. Crazy, right? I have been crazy for you all this time!" I said and kissed her. She giggled again. "That's good. I am crazy about you too Ian O'shea." I kissed those soft lips and continued kissing her down the neck. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Wanda asked. I kissed her lips again. "I know it isn't. That's why it won't go any further. Not yet," I said and leaned back. She frowned. "Not yet?" she asked. A tiny laughter came from my throat and I dragged her to me. "Not yet or not ever. What do you prefer?" I whispered. She kissed my neck and moaned. "I guess I prefer 'not yet'" she said. I grinned. "Me to."

I met Jamie in the kitchen the next day. He sat by himself and barely touched his soup. I touched his shoulder when I sat down beside him. "What's up Jamie?" I asked. He didn't look up. "Nothing, except Jared, trying to ruin my life," he said. I laughed. "Why is that? I don't think he wants to ruin your life. I think he actually cares about you." Jamie looked at me. "He hides it well if that is the case," he said. I smiled and threw a glass of wather in his face. He looked at me and gasped. "What the hell was that for?!" he screamed. I was laughing so hard that it hurt. "You smell bad," I said before starting laughing again. He walked towards the bathroom. "Then I will take a bath. Now, stop laughing O'shea!" he said. But he couldn't help it. He was laughing his ass off when he walked out.

"O'shea one and O'shea two! I need to talk to you!" I heard Jared yell. I looked at Kyle across the room and we reached Jared at the same time. "What's up?" Kyle said. Jared pointed at the hall and we followed him out. He looked confused and a little scared. "It wasn't supposed to happen, but it sort of did. And I have no idea what I am doing or how I am going to handle it. I am just so confused and stressed and…" he said. He was stress walking in circles and squares. "Jared, can you please stand still and tell us what's going on? You are making _us_ stressed," I said and grabbed his arm. He stopped and looked at us. "Melanie is pregnant…" he said. I stood there with my mouth open. Just staring at him like an idiot. "Excuse me. She is what?!" Kyle said. Jared swallowed. "She is pregnant."

**I know that this chapter is a little short, but I promise the next one will be longer. Hope you enjoy my story :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4... Hope you enjoy! :)**

"She is pregnant." I couldn't speak. I couldn't even move. What the hell was Jared thinking? "You are kidding," Kyle said, but I knew that he was in no doubt Jared could do something like that. Jared shook his head. "She told me a few minutes ago," he said. Kyle raised one eyebrow. "What the hell were youthinking? Is this a world you would like to raise a child in? If that is the case, then you are the sickest person left on earth," Kyle said. Jared sighed. "Of course not! I didn't plan for this to happen, honestly!" Kyle sighed as well before he started yelling. "What about using a condom? We have that down here! We aren't cave men either! Hello! Did that even pass your mind before jumping in bed with her?" Jared was angry. "I did use one! And you are in no position to yell at me!" he screamed back. Kyle laughed. His laughter was filled with sarcasm. "Are you serious? I have been down here longer than you! And I don't jump into bed with any girl I can find!" Jared's face turned red. "Watch your mouth Kyle," he growled. "Melanie isn't just some random girl. And don't pretend like you don't have sex with Sunny." Kyle's eyes widened and he looked at me before looking at Jared again. His face was filled with shock. "Is that what you think? I have never had sex with Sunny!" he growled. The click of a loaded gun filled the hall. I turned around and saw Jeb pointing a gun at us. Wanda, Sunny and Melanie stood behind him. They were looking at us. "This is still my place. And I do not tolerate my guests screaming at each other. You guys should have learned that by now," Jeb said. "Now, take one girl each and go to your rooms. Then you talk without screaming. This is a shock for everybody, but there is nothing we can do." Then, with those words said, he disappeared around the corner.

I walked with Wanda's hand in mine. She leaned against me and smiled. "This Jared and Melanie situation is a mess," I said and walked into our room. Wanda hugged me and put her head down in my lap. "So… this thing happening to Melanie and Jared…Is that what you don't want us to experience?" she asked. I frowned. "What are you talking about?" She looked down and bit her lip. "I was just wondering. That is why you don't want to sleep with me, right?" I sighed. "It's not just that. You are weary young Wanda, and I think we should wait until we are both ready. We don't have to take that next step yet, just because it seems like everybody else is doing it," I said and kissed her. She smiled. "Okay. But I am over a thousand years older that you," she said. I laughed. "Your body is many years younger than mine. And the emotions you feel belong to it. This means, that if your body aren't ready, you aren't either." She sighed. "Okay, I'll wait until my body, and myself are ready to take the next step. But don't let me wait too long Ian. Maybe I get tired of just making out with you," she threatened. I kissed her softly on the lips. "You don't think I'm a good kisser? I can say that you are an awesome kisser," I said and kissed her again. She laughed. "Well, thank you. You are not too bad yourself," she whispered.

That night, I was having a weird dream. I was in a cave with Wanda. The cave was to dark and wet to be this cave.

"_Ian, were are we?" Wanda whispered and squeezed my arm. I smiled. "Shh, you have to be quiet! I want to show you a place I used to play with Kyle in," I said and walked down a trail I had walked on so many times when I was a kid. Wanda walked really close to me, holding one hand in mine, and another around my waist. "If we fall, we fall together," she explained. I kissed her and walked threw some kind of door. Made out of the rock wall. It used to be much taller. And wider. Until the entire world went under, and everything became different. I became so many years older. A weird sound made Wanda gasp. I looked around and saw something black come out of the darkness. It flew right over Wanda's head. I am surprised that scream didn't make me deaf. I hugged her tight. "Shh, Wanda. It was just a bat. It is completely harmless!" I said and tried not to laugh. But she made it pretty hard. I was just so crazy about this woman._

The dream ended and I woke up. I could still remember the night I ran away with Kyle. He was still pretty upset about the whole Jodie thing, but I dragged him with me. Not even Kyle would let some parasite take his body. We drove for days! Only at night and never with full light on. I remember Kyle asking where we were heading. I didn't answer. Simply because I didn't know. Then I remember getting this crazy idea about walking out in the desert. That was the first time I stole. We walked into a little store and almost emptied the fridge were the water was. Then I forced Kyle to leave the car and start walking. Tiered and dehydrated, Jeb found us.

I kissed Wanda before I walked out. Near the kitchen, I saw Jamie sit on the floor. I sat down beside him. "Hi dude. What's up?" I said and elbowed him. He smiled a little smile, but still looked miserable. "Jared is pissed. He won't talk to me. All he does is wandering around looking miserable." I smiled. "Do you want to hear a secret?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded. I leaned against him and whispered in his ear. "You look pretty miserable yourself." He laughed and then he sighed. "I know. I'm a mess right now. The only one around here talking to me is you and Darcy. Good company, but I kind of miss my sister. And Jared has always been like a big brother to me, so it's kind of sad when he don't talk to me…" Jamie said and picked up a little rock. We heard a sound and both of us where on our feet within seconds. "What is it?" Jamie asked. I shrugged and listened. "Who's there?!" I yelled. No one answered. "Stay here," I said. Jamie looked disappointed. Kyle showed up from the kitchen. "Was it you?" Jamie asked. He lifted a finger to his lips and shook his head. I looked at him and pointed at the exit. He nodded.

We walked carefully around the corner. In the room where we had kept Wanda a prisoner we could see the siluette of a person. It looked like a male. Kyle looked at me and then back at the shadow. When we came around the corner, we both freeze. "Two humans. I would have expected more of you," the man said pointing a gun at Kyle's head. "If you shoot him, I will kill you," I said. The man looked at me. His green silver eyes were filled with anger. But also fear. "Yeah right. With what?" I just looked at him. "I don't know, but I know that I can kill you with my bare hands." He started walking against Kyle and he pushed the gun at his chest. "Before you do that, I'll kill him. He looks a lot like you. You guys are brothers right?" I looked at Kyle. "Yeah, and you are a parasite!" I screamed. It happened so fast I didn't even see it coming. The man pointed the gun at me and pulled the trigger. I felt horrible pain in my left leg. I screamed and fell on the ground. Not long after, Kyle had his arm around the man's neck. "Jamie! Get Jeb!" I screamed. "Get help!" Kyle screamed. Because he knew that Jeb would bring the gun. But there was no chance in hell that he would help Kyle carry the man to Doc's place.

I could not ignore the pain. Suddenly, Jeb, Wanda, Jared and Jamie, came running. Sunny also came, but she kept herself out of sight. Wanda did not bother hiding from the soul. "Oh my Good! Ian, are you all right? Ian answer me!" she screamed. Tears were flowing down her cheeks and she sobbed. I smiled at her, but I knew my face was filled with hidden pain. "I'm fine now that you are here! Don't worry about me. Doc will just remove the bullet and use some of that miracle medicine the souls brought to earth." She kissed me and some of her tears fell on my face. "Hey, don't cry… I am going to be fine! Shh…" I whispered and hugged her tight. Jeb came into sight. "Can you walk?" I shook my head and pointed at my leg. "No, but I can hobble," I said. Jeb nodded and I got on my feet. "You can lean on me," Wanda said. She was at least ten centimetres shorter than me. "Tank you Wanda. But that would not be much help sweetie," I said and kissed her forehead. Jared came to me. "You can lean on me buddy. Come on, let's go," He said and started walking. I hobbled beside him.

We came to Doc's office about ten minutes later. He got on his feet's so fast the chair tipped over. Melanie was sitting on one of the beds in the room. Jared helped me sit on the other bed before walking over to Melanie. "What are you doing here?" he asked. She smiled. "I was feeling sick. But it's better now. I had to throw up. It is just morning sickness." Jared kissed her forehead. "Okay. But why?" Melanie laughed. "It's normal when you are pregnant Howe. Don't you know that?" I joked. He looked at me and rolled his eyes. "If you weren't injured O'Shea, I would smack you." I laughed. "In your dreams Howe," I said. Doc came over to me and started looking at my leg. I moaned when he touched my knee. "What happened?" I jerked my leg when he touched the spot where the bullet had penetrated the leg. "Didn't you hear? I got shot by that Alien who had gotten in somehow. He shot me right were you are resting you hand. So, get off!" I said. He asked me to take my pants off. I did as he asked and leaned down at the hard counter again. "Can you get some of that medicine over here so that I can get healed?" I asked. Doc crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay Ian. First off all. Stop being so rude… You are not a doctor. I don't have any 'Pain free' left, and I have to remove the bullet. Which means, you are going to have extreme pain until that thing is out. Not that tough anymore are you?" I sighed. "Then try getting the bullet out. I don't need 'Pain free'" I said. I sounded tougher than I was. Inside I was terrified of the pain.

**I don't know if it is 'No pain' or 'Pain free' I have just started reading the book in English. I have only been reading the book in Norwegian.**** I do not own anything related to The Host, and any spelling and grammar faults are my own. Pleaseread and review! I love to hear what you guys think about my writing :)**


End file.
